Annoying Cato
by Wetstar
Summary: The title says it all. The tributes decide to annoy Cato. All the tributes. Each chapter will be a different one shot, taken from different points in time during the games.
1. Pokes

** What's this? Another new story from me? For those of you keeping track at home, this is my fourth update today. I updated 7 Crazies in One Van twice, wrote Pink and now this? What can I say? Now as an explanation for the SECOND new story in one day! I have a TON of ideas, so there'll be a bunch of new stories coming out soon. **

** About this story: Pretty much what it says in the summary. The tributes decide to annoy Cato. All the tributes. Each chapter will be a different one shot, taken from different points in time during the games. So let's get on with it shall we?**

** Disclaimer: Sadly, I STILL don't own The Hunger Games. **

Cato was walking through the woods when he suddenly felt something poke his back. Spinning around, the only thing he saw was Marvel with his spears on his shoulder, whistling innocently while the three girls giggled into their hands.

Cato narrowed his eyes. "What did you do Marvel?"

The boy widened his eyes in shock. "Me?! What makes you think _I_ did something?!"

Cato scowls before continuing his search for tributes.

Marvel grins and pokes Cato in the back with a spear again. Lightly, so it wouldn't pierce his skin.

Cato spins around, and once again, the boy from One fakes innocence.

This time, when Cato turns his back to them, Anatasia gestures for Marvel to toss her a spear. "On three," Marvel mouths. "One, two, three!"

This time Cato felt two pokes instead of one, and when he spun around Anatasia suddenly had a spear. "What's. Going. On?" he growls.

"Nothing." Anatasia says quickly. "What makes you think something's going on?"

"I felt pokes in my back. Pokes that felt like the tip of a spear."

"You're imagining things Cato." Marvel says, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Not looking entirely convinced, Cato heads back into the forest. Glimmer and Clove gesture for Marvel to toss them spears as well. "Continuous poking this time" he mouths. "Don't stop."

All four of them start poking Cato's back at random. Cato spins around and they poke him in the stomach instead.

"You're not going to stop anytime soon are you?" he asks.

"Nope!"

Cato huffs in annoyance before deciding to ignore them. But after a few minutes it got too irritating to stand so he spins around and screams "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The other four Careers yell in fear then take off running towards the camp. As they run, Clove gasps out "It was totally worth it!" The others couldn't agree more.


	2. Games On The Cornucopia

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. :) Yeah Anatasia is the girl from District 4. Sorry, I should have mentioned it. From now on, I'll remember.**

** Disclaimer: Guess what? I now own Hunger Games! Yay! Haha no. I still don't own it.**

Cato stares at the star crossed lovers, sizing them up. It was them or him now. Below he could hear the growls of the mutts as they tried to reach the three tributes on top of the Cornucopia.

"Hey Peeta? Doesn't this remind you of Red Rover at school?"

Cato frowns. What was Twelve DOING? She was supposed to trying to kill him!

Loverboy laughs. "Yeah. Let's play!" Katniss and Peeta linked arms, called "Red Rover, Red Rover, we call Cato over!" then stared at him expectantly.

When Cato did nothing, Peeta says "Oh no! Katnis, I don't think he knows how to play.'

"Let's change games then. Tag you're It!" Katniss tapped Peeta on the shoulder and ran away giggling. Peeta ran up to Cato and slapped his arm. "You're It!" Cato swung his sword at him.

Peeta screams and runs to Katniss. "I don't think he likes Tag!"

"Alright then." Katniss says, sounding like a kindergarten teacher. "We can play Hide and Seek instead."

"But there's nowhere to hide."

"Fine. Charades?"

"Sure! You first!"

Katniss begins to act out something. Cato didn't bother trying to figure out what it was. "ATTACK ME ALREADY!"

Katniss jumps up and down, clapping her hands. "Oh you're good at this!"

"Your turn Cato!" Peeta says.

Cato was just annoyed at this point. He lunges at them, slashing with his sword. The pair from Twelve leap out of the way.

"I want to kill you?" Peeta guesses.

"No you idiot! It's _clearly _"Knights of the Round Table"" Katniss whacks Peeta over the head.

Cato had had enough. He leapt over the side of the Cornucopia, into the mutts. Before he was ripped to pieces, he heard Peeta say "Ohhh! It was suicidal maniac!"

Katniss and Peeta peered over the edge of the Cornucopia and watched the mutts walk away from Cato's mangled body. "Well, at least it was suicide. That means we can't really be blamed for his death." Peeta says.

"Yeah but did we have to act like idiots to get him to jump?"

"Do you really want the blood of another innocent child on your hands?"

"No..."


	3. What's in the tree?

** Hello people. Sorry about not updating in FOREVER but... crap. I got sooo many reviews! Thanks so so much! :)**

** The idea for this chapter comes from d11olive-13 and GunRecon 11. Thanks guys! :)**

** Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

The Careers were doing their usual walk through the forest, hunting tributes. They hadn't seen one in forever, and were getting tired and hungry.

Rue was perched in a tree, wishing something would happen. Not to her of course, since this _was _the Hunger Games, but maybe a tribute could walk by and-

"Cato, we've been walking for _hours!_"

Rue froze. That was the girl from 1. Cato was the boy from 2. The Careers were coming. She smiles. Time for some fun.

Cato rolled his eyes at Glimmer as she sat down on a log. The others, even Clove, sat beside her. "C'mon guys, we have to keep going!" He urged. "There's got to be tribute around here somewhere!"

The others shake their heads. "You go ahead Cato." Clove says. "We'll catch up in a minute."

Cato huffed in annoyance before continuing into the woods. He had only walked a little bit before a small, dark thing came swinging down out of a tree at him.

So Cato did what any big, brave eighteen-year-old boy would do.

He screamed like a six-year-old girl and ran in the opposite direction.

Rue scrambled back into the tree. She'd call that a success.


	4. Ooo la la

**Sorry for the long wait for an update! Foxface/Finch's pretty princess song is from one of my other stories, 7 Crazies In One Van. For those of you waiting for an update on that, it'll be coming out soon!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own THG. **

Cato walked into training, ready for a day of showing off to the other tributes. He was confident that absolutely nothing would get in his way.

Until he saw the girl from Five.

She was wearing a purple cape that said "Magnificent One" on it in yellow letters, and was skipping around the training room, _singing._

"I'm a pretty princess! Oh yes I am! No one's a prettier princess than me!"

What the _fuck?_

None of the other tributes were paying attention to her. Even Clove, who had entered the room just before Cato, had just gone over to practise knives as if nothing was wrong.

He decided to take matters into his own hands.

Walking over to the ginger, he said "Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

Every tribute in the room stopped what they were doing to watch. _Oh sure, _this _they stop for, but not _that?

"Ooo la la, what's the problem?" The girl's face was perfectly serious.

Cato scowls. "Did you just try flirting with me?"

"Ooo la la, of course not!"

The girl's words irked him. "Look Five-"

She cut him off. "Ooo la la, my name's Finch."

He clenches his fists tightly. "I don't care."

"Ooo la la, well I do!"

"Would you stop saying that?!"

"Ooo la la, stop saying what?"

Cato has to fight to keep his anger in. "That!"

"Ooo la la, you'll have to be more specific!"

He snaps. Grabbing her by the upper arms, Cato slams Finch into the nearby wall. "Look Five, you're either going to stop saying that, or I'll punch you in the face!"

She smirks. "Ooo la la, that's against the rules!'

"I don't care! Just stop saying that!"

"Ooo la la, I can't though!"

This statement infuriates Cato. "What do you mean you can't stop it?!"

She grins. "Ooo la la, it annoys you!"

And true to his word, Cato punched her in the face. He got in trouble, but thought it was worth it.

Of course, that was before he saw Finch again. She's still wearing the "Magnificent One" cape, and skipping around the training center.

Cato decides he'll let someone else deal with it this time.


End file.
